The 12 fics of Christmas
by EverAfterForLife
Summary: 12 chaurora fics in honor of the holidays.


_Tree_

"This is the one," Chase declared, pointing at the gigantic pine tree in front of him.

Rory frowned, "Doesn't it look a little big?" She asked, gesturing towards the tree next to _Chase's tree_. "This one might actually fit on top of the car,"

Chase rolled his eyes masterfully, "This one will too," He said. "Plus, your's is too small," He added.

"Is not," She defended, "And it will make the whole living room look larger. Your's will just make the room look smaller,"

"What's wrong with a room being a little cozy?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be a _little cozy_ , it would be _let's watch tv in the bedroom because we had to get rid of the couch to make room for our tree_ cozy."

"We could just move the tv into the bedroom," He said smugly.

"Well…," Rory began, looking a bit nervous at the prospect of _Chase's tree_ in place of _her_ tv. "If you don't let me get this tree, I won't let you sleep in the bedroom until the holiday season is over," Rory said, replacing her look of nervousness with a smug on.

The absolute horror on Chase's face made her day, "Well then," He said, shaking his head in sadness." I guess we'll be your tree,"

Chase couldn't help but think that her happy dance was entirely worth the cost of defeat.

 _Snow_

I don't know how I found myself in Central Park on a cold December day. I had every excuse to stay inside and drink hot coaco. Yet, there I was, in the middle of Central Park watching random people walk past.

"It's so cold," A young woman complained, rubbing her gloved hands together. She looked to be in her early twenties and was most likely not from the north. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from the sharp, icy winds that were constantly changing direction and speed.

The young man walking beside her nodded his head in agreement before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.

It was a sickly sweet sight.

And then he grinned. Not a normal, I'm super happy grin. It was a I have this genius idea grin, I have this evil, devious, genius idea grin. I suddenly felt bad for the poor girl standing next to him.

He pulled away from the girl and bent down near the snow covered ground and quickly shaped the snow into a spherical shape, then admiring his work.

"Chase, What are you doing?" She asked, resuming her shivering.

It took her a second to realize what was about to happen to her.

"Chase, now, babe, let's think about this. Is it really the best idea to throw a snowball at your poor girlfriend.

She said, backing away slowly.

And then he threw it.

It took him a second to realize that that might not have been the best choice. "Chase Turnleaf, you're going to pay for that," She yelled, shaping her own snowball and launching it in his direction.

Their complaints about the cold quickly vanished, replaced with a sudden desire to win.

It seemed like they were evenly matched and what began as a mere snowball fight turned into an all out war, complete with forts and stashed amo.

The young man, Chase Turnleaf, slowly approached his girlfriend's (pretty sure they were dating) snow fort, hand raised.

"I have come to propose a truce," He announced, arms still raised.

The young woman, Rory (as discovered while they battled), shook her head. "That's not gonna happen," She raise her arm, poised and ready to throw a perfectly shaped snowball. Chase grinned widely (a normal one this time) before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against hers.

The snowball in Rory's hand quickly dropped to the ground as her hands flew up to his hair.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart. Chase stuck out his hand to her, "Truce?"

 _Christmas Carols_

"Are we supposed to give them money?" Chase whispered to Rory as the Christmas carolers continued to sing their joyus Christmas songs.

"I'm not sure?" Rory said. "We never got carolers, we lived too high up."

"Should we close the door?" Chase asked, hand already poised on the knob.

Rory shook her head,"That would be impolite." She whispered sharply. "We'll just have to wait it out."

Chase sighed, "Fine, but if the fey fudge cookies burn because of this, it's on you,"

Rory closed the door.

 _Chimney_

"Why don't we have a chimney?" Rory's daughter, Audi, asked. She tilted her head to side in confusion, just like Chase had done as a child, according Aylla.

"Because we have an electric fireplace," The father answered, pouring himself a cup of joe.

Rory glared at him, her child's sense of wonder was not about to be ruined by Chase in the morning.

"How does Santa get in the house then?" Audi asked.

"Mommy and Daddy wait up for him then he comes inside and talks to us and gives us your presents." Rory answered.

"What about your presents?" She asked.

"Well Daddies on the naughty list for stealing the last cookie-" Rory glared at him,"- and I don't want anything for Christmas."

Audi nodded her head.

 _Presents_

"What am I supposed to get her," Kyle fretted running a hand through his hair. He turned to Chase, "What are you getting Rory?" He asked, desperate for ideas.

Chase grinned at the thought of her present. "A beach house in the Bahamas," Kyle's eyes widened, and he began to frantically think of _better_ ideas. "Well, we're both buying the place. We agreed not to go so overboard on Christmas this year."

"How come?" Kyle asked, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Well last year I bought her almost everything in the jewelry store, and she bought me like three cars," He said.

Kyle sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Well what am I supposed to get Lena?" He asked. "Not all of us are movie stars,"

Chase nodded his head understandingly,"What about house?"

Kyle began to go to Rory for present ideas soon after that.

 _Cookies And Milk_

"Daddy, the cookies are burning," Audi called out from the kitchen.

Chase frantically ran in, pulling on a pair of oven mitts and pulling the black chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

Rory walked in behind him,stifling a giggle,"When did you start taking cooking classes from my mom,"

Chase glared at her, "They'll taste fine with a bit of milk,"

 _Decorations_

"We can't put that there," Rory said, "It totally clashes with the couch,"

Chase sighed, "It's going there," He replied, "Because I'm not moving it _again_ ,"

Rory glared at him but quickly gave in. "Fine,"

At a few more minutes of work they stepped back to admire their decorating.

"This looks horrible, "Chase said, beginning to pull down the decorations.

Rory nodded her head, "You're right, we can just get the interior designer to do it, like she said to do,"

 _Wrapping Paper_

The sides were uneven and there were now little bits of paper and tape scattered throughout the house, but Audi Turnleaf was happy about the wrapping job.

Now she just had to wrap her parents presents.

But that didn't worry her.

It did worry her parents as she had used a whole roll of wrapping paper on a single present.

They got five more rolls, just in case.

 _Snowmen_

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Rory asked, cringing at her own words.

"You're not quoting that _Cold_ movie, are you?" Chase asked, slowly backing away from her.

Rory shook her head frantically, "Oh no, I'm not, And I'm pretty sure it's called Frozen,"

Chase's eyes widened at Frozen, "We do not speak of that."

Rory nodded her head. "Now are you going to help me build a snowman or not.

Chase grinned. "Why not."

 _Mistletoe_

"Help me find the mistletoe," Chase said, frantically looking through boxes.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Why it's just so you can kiss me." She said. "You can kiss me right now if you want to."

Chase turned to face her, "Not the same thing."

Rory place both hand on his face and pulled him forward for a kiss.

"There, happy now?"

Chase shook his head before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her himself.

 _Ice Skating_

"Help," Rory yelped, sticking out her arms in an attempt to gather some balance.

Chase grinned at the sight of her and gracefully skated her way. She glared over at him before falling flat on her butt.

Laughing, Chase stuck out his hand for her to grab.

She pursed her lips before taking it.

Rory spent the rest of the time at the ice rink being towed around.

 _Christmas Day_

"Wake up," Audi commanded, jumping on their bed.

Chase sighed, "Five more minutes," He said, pulling a pillow over his head.

Rory had already given up. "Fine, I'm awake," She said, pulling Audi down next to them. Together, they pushed Chase off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ugh, what type of family are you?"

"The type you got presents for," Audi said, bright smile on her face.

"Wait, I was supposed to get you people presents?" He said, mock surprise etched on her face.

"Yes," Audi responded her eye roll already perfect.

Rory pulled them both into the living room and towards the tree.


End file.
